1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for mitigating interference in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The goal of a communications system is to transmit information from one time or place to another time or place. Accomplishing this goal is made difficult by the presence of other signals, such as noise and/or interference. Various methods of communicating in the presence of noise and/or interference have been developed, including the use of multiple transmitters and/or multiple receivers at one or more of the communicating devices. Certain existing communications system standards suffer from various drawbacks such as, for example, a lack of effective and constructive methods for compensating for interference or certain types of noise.